


Drifting Brothers

by Paladins_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lonely Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, shiro is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladins_Grace/pseuds/Paladins_Grace
Summary: Shiro is leaving, but Keth is fine. Really.





	Drifting Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this so. Don't expect much. For a friend. Happy Birthday!

Keith hung up and scowled. It was the third time _this week_ Shiro had cancelled. Now that the Kerberos mission had been announced and publicity had started preparations were in full swing- preparations meaning Shiro getting dragged off by snooty rich Shiro stealers. He knew the mission was a huge opportunity for funding and Shiro was the centre star star, but- he’s getting lonely. Shiro always apologized and made up for it when he could (and sneaking out last week together to test some of the newer models had been one of the best nights of Keith’s life). Keith just missed his best friend. His face dropped into something more pained before he shook his head and swung his legs off the side of his bed. Looking around his sparsely furnished room he was reminded of how his roommate refused to bunk with him- nobody wants near the “weird emo kid”. He wasn’t deaf, he’s heard what they say, he knows no one really wants him here. _Except Shiro._ His brain reminded, but he was leaving too. The bullying would get worse with him gone- everything would get worse.

“I bet they’ll kick me out the first chance they get,” he mutters to the empty room. Its silence is taken as agreement by the hurting teenager. “God, I’m so _pathetic_ ,” Keith stands angrily. “I was fine on my own before, I can do it again,” viciously pacing helps to shake some of the fear. _Let them try to kick me out, I’ll be so good they won’t get the chance._ New resolve in mind he eyes his homework with disdain before sighing. _Guess I should get started._ While not his favourite math was at least straightforward. _Nobody actually calculates while flying._ He snipes internally before sitting down, alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Admiral-“

“I said no Lieutenant!” Admiral Sandra barks cutting off Shiro’s protest. He grits his teeth. _Patience yields focus. Stay calm or she’ll never agree._

“I think a chance to experience-“

“I’m not letting you use this as some excuse to play favourite to your pet project,” she cuts his calm reasoning off again. Shiro bristles.

“He could be the best pilot to ever come through here,” he says in a clipped tone.

“He lacks _discipline,_ something that seems to be rubbing off on you. If you’re not careful with your next words I _will_ have you separated,” Admiral Sandra says harshly. _Patience yields focus, patience yields focus, patience yields-_ “Perhaps some time apart would be beneficial for the boy as well,” Shiro snaps to ridged attention at the idea.

“You can’t-“

“I can and I will if you bother me with this again,” she warns. “Dismissed,” Shiro executes a perfect dismissal leaving the office. _There goes endearing Keith to some flight teams._ Shiro thought bitterly. He knew Keith didn’t really have anyone else. His peers had all decided to avoid him (for a mixture of reasons such as personality, jealously or fear of being targeted by the bullies) and his commanding officers didn’t help at all. Shiro hated that his duties had been keeping him from Keith more and more often, but there wasn’t anything he could do. The politics were a necessary evil. If Commander Holt had been staying behind he would have looked out for Keith, Matt too. _Colleen isn’t around, but she would probably send him care packages if I asked._ Shiro sighed lost on how to help Keith once he was gone. _He’s strong. He’ll make it._ Shiro reassured himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jump whirling on the interloper only to see Shiro. “Shiro! You made it!” Keith twitches forward towards Shiro in a desire for reassurance. Shiro smiles and sets down the tub of ice cream and two spoons on the desk near where Keith’s head had recently rested before wrapping an arm around Keith with affection the younger still struggles asking for.

“Sorry I’m late, I brought ice cream,” he apologizes warmly. Keith disengages to inspect.

“Rocky road,” he notes approvingly. “I thought you weren’t going to make it?”

Shiro shrugs, “I finished earlier than expected and thought I’d check in. How’s the homework going?” Shiro inclines his head towards the pile of paper and the laptop.

“I hate history,” Keith deadpans. “Math was easy and science is at least done.”

“You’ve still got a week left for the essay,” Shiro comforts. “Let’s look over everything and then eat your ice cream, if we finish early I think I could get us another shot with the simulator,” Keith perks up interested causing Shiro to chuckle. Keith pouts at the reaction before smiling as well. It was good to have his favourite person back for a while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blow to his ribs had hurt, but the whispered words cut deeper. “Won’t have Shiro protecting you for long, we all know he just pities you anyway. He must be so happy to finally be free of you.” Keith flinches at the memory, he hadn’t hit back for once. He knows Shiro is too busy to get called in to deal with his screw ups. Lately they’ve only seen each other once or twice a week with how busy he was. _They’re right._ Keith thinks bitterly. _Two months until takeoff. Not that he’s around much now._ Keith looks down guilty at the thought. Shiro made time when he could, he always looked exhausted, but he still showed up. _Would he stay if I asked him to?_ Keith hisses as he presses the ice to his ribs. _I can’t ask him to anyways._ He swiftly leaves the empty infirmary to head to his next class. _Iverson does not need more reasons to hate me._ He fights tears as his thoughts turn back to Shiro. _I wish you would stay._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _He’ll be okay._ Shiro reassures himself. It’s a week before launch and Commander Holt had demanded family time for all of them, the workload had evidently been getting to him as well. Shiro was eager to surprise Keith. He’d tried one last time to reach out to Adam, but it looked like this was really it. Keith’s door was finally in front of him, his hand rapped crisply and was answered a minute later. Shiro winced internally when Keith’s face blatantly displayed his cautious hope. He wanted to be here more, he’d just been so busy. “Shiro?” His voice reflected the desperate hope on his face causing another internal wince. _I should have done more._ Outwardly Shiro smiled instead.

“I’ve got some time off and thought you might like to go out for the weekend,” he explained. Keith nodded a little too eagerly, he coughs to compose himself and appear less affected.

“That’d be fun,” he agrees. “What’re we doing?”

“Anything you want. This is your weekend,” Shiro says firmly.

Keith smirks challengingly, “Race you.” Shiro bares his teeth in a competitive smile back.

“Standard rules?”

“To start,” Keith decides sassily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was a wreck. Shiro was leaving _today_. He was leaving and Keith wasn’t sure he could _do_ this and-. Keith paced nervously, classes had been cancelled to commemorate the event and Shiro would be here to pick him up soon. _To say goodbye._ “Arg!” Keith yells frustrated. Everyone always _left_. He thought back to the conversation three days ago…

“Keith,” Shiro breaks their comfortable silence, “I’m coming back. This isn’t forever,” his voice and posture are gentle. Keith looks away.

“I know,” he replies quietly. He doesn’t want this conversation, this reminder that it’s ending. He wants to keep laughing and pretending Shiro isn’t leaving. Shiro’s arm wrapping around his shoulder breaks him out of his reverie.

“You know I bet you’ll be the one flying off into space next time, your own crew to watch out for,” Keith snorts.

“Yeah right,” Shiro ruffles Keith’s hair in a way that causes him to duck scowling and batting at the offending hand. Shiro laughs before the two lapse back into silence.

“I- I’m proud of you, you know,” Keith forces out awkwardly. Shiro smiles gently before pulling him back in for another hug.

“Thanks Keith. I’m proud of you too.”

Keith is jolted back to the present by a knock on his door. “Ready?” Shiro can be heard clearly through the metal.

“Coming!” Keith calls back before jogging to the door and joining Shiro.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _It’s taking off. He’s really gone._ Keith watches his best friend disappear into the sky. _Less than a year._ He reminds himself. Tears slip down his cheeks despite his best efforts. _Less than a year._   


End file.
